This invention stems from the desire to improve pendant controls for overhead hoists. Pendant controls normally are provided with "up and down" control functions enabling the operator to raise and lower the hoist. By pushing one or the other of two buttons and holding the button depressed, the operator is able to move the hoist in one or the other direction, while upon release of the button movement of the hoist is stopped. A brake may be provided which upon energization is released during operation of the hoist motor. Such controls are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,654,415 and 3,126,467. Because of the adverse environment in which such controls are often used and the abuse to which they may be subjected, it is desirable that the switch be effectively sealed against the ingress of moisture and dirt and be of rugged and foolproof construction. In addition, they should be of low cost while not sacrificing reliability.